


The Dinner

by TheDreamerInMe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Talk, Tags Are Hard, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamerInMe/pseuds/TheDreamerInMe
Summary: “Sammy, you know where the bathroom is in this place?” He asks.As Sam starts to answer, I grab my napkin off of my lap and place it alongside my dinner plate.“That's ok, I have to go too. I'll just show Dean where the restroom is.”





	The Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this dream and this is what happened. 
> 
> I always thought that IF I ever wrote anything with any kind of smut, it'd be Destiel. Whoops!!
> 
> This is my first ever smutty-ish writing adventure... hope it doesn't suck!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> **un-beta'd - any mistakes are my own**

“Sammy, you know where the bathroom is in this place?” He asks.

As Sam starts to answer, I grab my napkin off of my lap and place it alongside my dinner plate.

“That's ok, I have to go too. I'll just show Dean where the restroom is.”

We stand and I lead him towards the back of the restaurant. I step to the side and as he opens the door to the men's room, I glance in to see if anyone else is there. All clear. To be honest though, I don't really give a shit if anyone else is in here anyway. 

I walk in behind him and push him toward the larger stall at the end. Once in, he turns to me in confusion. I lock the door, turn around to face him and slam him against the wall. 

“Oof...what the fu...”

“Shut up.” I push him back against the wall again and pin his hands to his side, spreading his legs with my knee. I lean into him, between those fucking gorgeous bowed legs, our bodies connected by touch through too many layers of clothes. I lean into his ear and slowly lick the outer shell. I remove my right hand from his left and slowly drag it down. Finally getting low enough that I can feel his dick starting to twitch. I push the heel of my wrist down and scrape my nails against his hardening length on the way back up, his breath hitching. 

“I want you to fuck me.” I say. “Do you want to fuck me?”

He simply grunts in response.

I press down harder then reach for his belt, unbuckle it and then reach for the button of his pants. While unzipping him I say: “We’ll try this again. Do you. Want. To fuck me?” And this time I reach into his pants, and grab his dick, which is at full attention now, through the fabric of his boxer briefs. 

“Fuck…yes,” he growls.

I pull up and twist a little towards the tip, just a little for extra friction.

I lean further into him and lower my voice. 

“Say it,” I nip at his neck, “I want to hear you say it.”

I slip my hand under the band of his briefs and grab his dick. He bucks up into my fist, the tip already slick. I run my thumb across the top, spreading his pre-cum.

He growls, the rumble vibrating through his chest, and bites at my earlobe. I shudder in response, unable to hold it back.

His brain finally seems to kick in and he flips us around, my back hitting the wall and leg automatically wrapping around him. He holds my right arm up above my head.

He runs his nose up along my throat and keeps going until his lips are at my ear. He grabs my face and turns my head to the side as he says:

“Yes, I want to fuck you, and I'm going to. Hard. You're gonna scream my name before the end and I'm going to take you so close, so fucking close, and then bring you back down.” He’s begun to return the favor with his own hands, running it down my chest, under my shirt and over my breast. The lace of my bra adding just enough friction as he runs his thumb over my nipple. He then glides his hand lower, pulls up my skirt and slides his thick fingers in between my thighs. He huffs a quick laugh when he realizes I'm not wearing anything under my skirt but a garter to hold up my pantyhose. I’m already wet and practically pulsing for him. He rubs my clit with one finger while he pulls my blouse down a bit off my shoulder with the other hand, biting then sucking a spot low enough that it'll be covered when we're done, only we'll know it's there.

“You'll beg me to let you finish,” he says, licking his way up my shoulder to my neck, “but I'm not going to do that. You'll come when I let you come.”

He shoves his middle finger right into me then and I gasp with pleasure. He pushes into me a few times and I moan, just for him. He has me biting my lip as I began to move my hips in time. Just when I start getting a rhythm, he pulls out, rubbing my clit a few more times before he pulls away. I look him in the eye as he brings his hand up and licks his finger.

I huff a quick breath out and stand up straight. Both feet back on solid ground, I push myself up off the wall. 

“Good,” I reach for his tie and straighten it out. “Now. We've got a dinner to finish up. Get yourself together.” I pat the front of his pants and gave his dick one last rub before heading out. Still hard as a fucking rock. 

I check myself in the mirror as I adjust my hair, blouse and skirt and make sure I look presentable. I walk back out to the table on what I hope look like stable legs, sit down and put my napkin back on my lap as if nothing's happened.

“Is Dean not back yet?” I ask, reaching for a glass of water.

“Nope, not yet.” Sam says. 

Jess gives me a side eye like she has any clue as to what’s just happened. 

Dean comes back a few minutes later looking like a fucking wreck. He's splashed water on his face, which he must've dried off, but seems to have gotten in his hair and a few drops on his shirt as well. Green eyes, usually so open and vivid, were heavy lidded and half black as the lust had taken over the dilation of his pupils. He clears his throat with a cough and grabs for the water as well, taking a long pull and gulping it down. 

“You ok, Dean?” Sammy asks.

“Yeah, yep. Just...fine.” He responds.

I'm not sure what he's done to hide what his dick is doing. Maybe he’s tucked it up in his waistband - covered by his dinner jacket, which is now buttoned. No way he went from full salute to half mast that fast. Maybe he jerked himself off while we sat here waiting for him. The thought of it is distracting me. His hands on himself, thinking of me as he strokes himself to completion… 

This is going to be a long dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Let me know if you liked I to or not. Feedback is most appreciated. :o)


End file.
